Sublime
by HopelessGirl93
Summary: Ridacchia lei giocando con i lacci del giacchetto di lui non appena si separano. Eugene sente il soffio caldo di lei sul suo collo, il suo corpo gracile e minuto premere contro il proprio e con una sorta di stretta allo stomaco deglutisce rumorosamente.


Un mugolio lento e spezzato gorgoglia da sotto al piumone mentre una sagoma si ranicchia avida di calore contro un corpo seminudo e caldo. Rapunzel apre gli occhi leggermente infastidita da quella luce pallida e fiacca che entra dalle finestre. Si volta con uno sbadiglio stendendo le braccia fuori dal piumone, ma queste avvolte da un aria fresca e frizzantina subito cercano rifugio nuovamente sotto al piumone. La ragazza rabbrividisce raggomitolandosi nuovamente al calduccio tirando la coperta fin sopra il naso, sbirciando solo con sguardo assonnato i contorni illuminati dalla luce del sole, della stanza. Muove un piede e incontra qualcosa di caldo, che a contatto con il suo piedino congelato sussulta. Con un mezzo sorriso furbetto si volta appena nelle coperte e vede un profilo ancora addormentato anche se l'espressione è leggermente turbata.

Colpevole si alza poggiando il viso sulle mani, mentre i gomiti affondando nella morbidezza del cuscino. I capelli color cioccolata, ora lunghi fino un po' oltre spalle, le scivolano di fronte al viso, allora sbuffa leggermente spostandoseli con un gesto rapido dietro all'orecchio, ma una ciocca ribelle le scappa dalla presa. Non se ne bada perchè in quel momento la sua attenzione viene catturata da un lembo di coperta che, furbetto, si è arrotolato concedendole la piacevole vista di un parziale parte dei pettorali di Eugene. La ragazza arrossisce appena rimanendo però immobile a fissare quella pelle liscia e perfetta, quei muscoli rilassati ma comunque scolpiti, quell'espressione tranquilla e dai lineamenti innocenti grazie al sonno.

Con tenera impertinenza dedita solo ad un'innamorata, allunga una mano e carezza quei capelli perfetti e scuri alla ricerca del suo calore, del suo profumo, della sensazione di lui. La mano si immerge amorevolmente in quel mare scuro e scivola lenta e emozionata sull'orecchio, sfiorandolo con i polpastrelli. Un mezzo sorriso le incurva le labbra mentre lo sente mugolare appena piacevolmente in risposta alle sue tenere attenzioni. Con le l'indice disegna piano la mascella del ragazzo, trovando poi il collo così liscio e caldo da farle venire voglia di posarvi un bacio. Si morde il labbro ma non resiste. Si china su di lui con lentezza, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui suoi occhi chiusi. Solo quando le labbra incontrano la pelle del collo lo sente sospirare e chiude gli occhi con un sorriso sibilino. Scivola sulla clavicola e sfiorando con il naso il collo posa un nuovo e caldo bacio.

-Se fai così _Blondie_, potrei perdere il controllo fin dalle prime luci del mattino.-

Mormora calda e intima una voce arrochita dal sonno, facendo vibrare l'aria fra le sue labbra e l'orecchio della ragazza. Rapunzel sobbalza stendendo le braccia e distanziandosi da lui con uno scatto mentre un rossore si accentua sulle sue guance. Gli occhi verdi e smeraldini si puntano sulla finestra guardando l'esterno, immerso in un freddo abbraccio di neve bianca e candida, con insistenza. Anche se la sua mente non recepisce quelle immagini e cerca un qualsiasi appiglio per non voltare lo sguardo e puntarlo sulla sagoma di Eugene. Quest'ultimo fissa la sua _Blondie_ con uno sguardo tra il malizioso e il divertito che non lascia molto spazio all'immaginazione.

La ragazza avverte la mano grande e ruvida del ragazzo avvolgerle il polso fino e delicato, poi uno strattone forte e improvviso la fa cadere nuovamente stesa sul letto con il mento affondato nel cuscino. Percepisce una leggera pressione sul suo fianco e si ritrova supina con un peso addosso. Apre gli occhi e lancia uno sguardo eloquente a Eugene, che steso su di lei la osserva con un sorriso sghembo intensamente alla ricerca dei suoi occhi smeraldini.

Rossa come un peperone questa volta non accetta di dargliela vinta. Allunga il braccio libero e gli cinge il collo con un movimento fluido e rapido. Il ragazzo colto alla sprovvista rimane immobile per qualche attimo finché la ragazza non lo tira a se. Sente subito le sue labbra entrare in contatto con quelle di Rapunzel e immobile fissa quel viso così vicino al suo. Ridacchia debolmente e poi chiude gli occhi cingendo con una mano la vita della ragazza e, con la mano aperta contro la schiena di Rapunzel, la stringe contro il suo petto nudo. La ragazza lascia che sia Eugene a prendere il sopravvento in quel bacio così poco casto e passionale, dove annega tutta la sua voglia di lui, tutto il suo amore per quei capelli scuri, quegli occhi color rame, quella pelle scottata dal sole, quell'espressione maliziosa e divertita che gli dipinge il viso, quella dolcezza che sa mostrare solo a lei. La mano scivola dalla schiena, carezzando la spalla del ragazzo e ritrovandosi insieme all'altra ad accarezzare quel petto scolpito mentre lui con trasporto rotola fra le lenzuola invertendo le posizioni.

Sguscia via da quel bacio che sa d'amore e dolcezza, passione e tenerezza, sguscia via da quella presa protettiva e rassicurante, calda e disarmante, sguscia via da quel letto confortevole e rilassante. Con un balzo è in piedi di fianco al letto con indosso solo un abito da notte leggero che la regala al freddo di quella mattina, mentre Eugene seduto sul bordo del letto con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni scuri la guarda stralunato.

La ragazza ride divertita portandosi le mani prima sulle guance per coprire il rossore che le imporpora con dolcezza, poi fa una mezza giravolta su se stessa mostrando a Eugene tutta la sua naturalezza, la sua spontanea vitalità. Il ragazzo assume un espressione tranquilla e divertita, i suoi tratti si addolciscono mentre guarda la sua innamorata.

-Oh andiamo Eugene oggi mi sento così di buon umore!-

Dice entusiasta afferrandogli le mani e tirandolo in piedi dal letto. Il ragazzo inarca un sopracciglio non potendo trattenere un sorriso per tutta quell'energia. Cammina contenta con gli occhi che le brillano mentre un tenero sorriso le disegna il viso. Il ragazzo afferra rapidamente una camicia bianca di seta prima di essere trascinato da un esuberante Rapunzel fuori dalla stanza. Si accerta che non vi sia nessuno fuori dalla stanza: già è stato un rischio permettere a Eugene di passare la notte con lei all'insaputa di tutti, figuriamoci vederli uscire insieme dalla propria stanza. La servitù chiacchiera fin troppo.

Rapunzel ride mentre camminano rapidi per i corridoi deserti del palazzo data l'ora, Eugene dietro di lei la osserva intenerito. La ragazza si volta e gli cinge il collo con le braccia, si alza sulle punte e poggia la sua fronte contro quella del ragazzo. Fresca, scattante, ingenua, lunatica e in balia delle proprie genuine emozioni, proprio come quando si conosciuti per la prima volta.

-Ssssh.-

Soffia più a se stessa che al ragazzo prima di posargli un bacio rapido sulle labbra. Lui rotea gli occhi al cielo ormai rapito da quel suo caratteristico entusiasmo e si lascia trascinare dalla ragazza verso l'esterno. La afferra per un polso e la stringe con dolcezza ridendo divertito e scostandole una ciocca di capelli color cioccolato dietro l'orecchio prima di tenerle con tenerezza il mento tra il pollice e l'indice.

-Sta ferma un attimo qui.-

Dice prima di farle un occhiolino e scomparire dalla vista della ragazza. Rapunzel si poggia con la schiena contro la parete mentre si osserva i piedi nudi. Avverte un brivido per il freddo percorrerle la schiena e si chiede dove sia finito Eugene. Alza lo sguardo nel silenzio del corridoio e non appena avverte dei passi rapidi sorride, compare tenendo fra le mani qualcosa di un rosso scuro.

-Tieni Blondie..-

Borbotta con un tono impacciato anche se dolce mentre le posa fra le mani un pesante mantello di un rosso denso. La ragazza lo indossa e rabbrividisce di piacere per il caldo che le procura. Si china e rapidamente indossa gli stivali che Eugene stava cercando di farle calzare. Con un sorriso imbarazzato si stringe nel mantello mentre Eugene indossa una semplice giacca più pesante.

-Possiamo andare?-

Mormora lei con tono supplice e un grande sorriso dipinto sulle labbra. Il ragazzo scuote la testa tra l'esasperato e il divertito e una volta sistemato il mantello sulle spalle della ragazza fa per parlare, ma viene interrotto dall'ennesimo scatto della ragazza che lo agguanta per un braccio e corre fuori inondando con la sua risata il corridoio. La porta sul retro si spalanca e uno spettacolo bianco si presenta sotto ai loro occhi. Eugene rimane qualche attimo immobile perso nello splendore della città avvolta in quel manto candido e freddo.

-Eugene guarda!-

Avverte una risata cristallina al proprio fianco e si volta di scatto non riuscendo a trattenere una risata. Rapunzel è china in ginocchio nella neve e ne tiene un po' fra le mani unite a coppa con espressione meravigliata. Il giovane ex-ladro inarca un sopracciglio e si porta una mano sotto al mento stupefatto mormorando con fare da _saputello_.

-Non dirmi che non hai mai visto la neve.-

-Si certo ma... non l'avevo mai toccata!-

Ride divertita la ragazza lanciando in aria sopra di se la neve. Il ragazzo le si avvicina e sorride incrociando le braccia al petto. Ora capisce tutta quell'euforia.

Rapunzel immerge entrambe le mani nel bianco e Eugene la vede rabbrividire per il contatto con quella gelida e soffice neve. Ridacchia divertito mentre la ragazza assapora ancora la morbida e fredda neve. Un sorriso furbetto gli dipinge le labbra mentre si china con fare casuale. Raccoglie un po' di quella bianca consistenza e datole una forma sferica si rialza con espressione noncurante.

-Che fai?-

Gli domanda lei curiosa ancora in ginocchio nella neve mentre con le dita disegna nel bianco.

-Oltre essere maledettamente bello? Niente.-

Si pavoneggia il ragazzo con fare tranquillo. La sente ridacchiare e con un mezzo sorriso perfido avverte il freddo della neve incidergli la pelle della mano, così si volta verso Rapunzel. Qualcosa di bianco e gelido gli imbratta il volto bloccandolo. L'innocente palla di neve gli scivola dalle mani finendo a terra. Avverte una risata genuina e un nitrito famigliare. Rapunzel gli è di fronte ridente, con le guance arrossate un po' per il riso e un po' per il freddo, mentre a pochi passi da loro Maximus si gode la scena.

-Tu...-

Bofonchia Eugene in direzione di Rapunzel che gaia gli rivolge uno sguardo colpevole. La ragazza fa qualche passo indietro retrocedendo mentre Eugene avanza lento nella neve, con un modo di fare minaccioso, tradito solo dall'enorme sorriso divertito (e infreddolito) che gli dipinge il volto bagnato.

-No, no, NO!-

Ride Rapunzel prima di voltarsi scappando inseguita dal ragazzo. È un attimo e si trovano a rotolare nella neve tra le risa e il freddo. Avvolti solo dal calore del loro abbraccio. Rapunzel ridendo si ritrova stesa su un fianco, le braccia intorno alla vita di Eugene, mentre quelle del ragazzo cingono la sua. Assume un espressione contrariata e avverte la punta gelida del proprio naso sfiorare quella altrettanto gelida del ragazzo.

-Eugene...-

Lo richiama lei avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo e ignorando il freddo che penetra perfino nel mantello per colpa della neve. Il ragazzo la accoglie a se ancora steso per terra, leggermente infastidito da quella posizione non troppo comoda. Cerca i suoi occhi e quando i polpastrelli di lei gli sfiorano le guance rabbrividisce. Si perde nello smeraldo dei suoi occhi, avvolti nel silenzio e nella solitudine, eccetto per Maximus, del giardino.

-... Eugene io ti amo.-

Mormora lei semplicemente. Il ragazzo sente un improvviso calore invadergli il corpo e scaldarlo tutto, sente come se fosse in grado di sciogliere la neve col calore che gli sta ardendo il corpo. Le posa un bacio sulla fronte e le sorride rassicurante. Il ragazzo la afferra saldamente e la solleva, mettendosi seduto sulla neve, la fa sedere sulle proprie gambe, strappandola così dal contatto diretto col manto bianco.

-Ti amo anche io Blondie.-

Le dice scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso e seguendo il profilo del suo viso con lo sguardo. Sorride appena prima di prenderle il viso con una mano e di posare le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza. Rapunzel gli cinge il collo e ricambia quel bacio caldo e intimo. Quel bacio che li rappresenta e li rende completi.

-Quindi? Cosa facciamo?-

Ridacchia lei giocando con i lacci del giacchetto di lui non appena si separano. Eugene sente il soffio caldo di lei sul suo collo, il suo corpo gracile e minuto premere contro il proprio e con una sorta di stretta allo stomaco deglutisce rumorosamente. Quanto tempo è passato? Un anno e mezzo? Tanto.

Prende un profondo respiro, si gratta il retro della nuca, lancia uno sguardo incerto alla ragazza che intanto già dimentica della domanda che gli ha fatto giochicchia con della neve ancora seduta sulle sue gambe.

Ed è quell'immagine che scioglie le sue paure. Lei. Semplice. Innamorata. Lei solo _sua_.

Le prende le mani lasciando cadere la neve. Se le porta alle labbra e ci soffia sopra per scaldarle coprendole con le proprie. Rapunzel lo guarda dapprima confusa, poi sorride intenerita avvertendo il caldo respiro di lui inondarle le mani.

-Quindi... _Blondie_, mi vuoi sposare?-

Le mormora vicino all'orecchio lui, in un sussurro, in un soffio. Mentre un sorriso nervoso gli dipinge le labbra. Rapunzel rimane immobile a fissarlo. I loro sguardi si fondono ancora, come tante volte è successo in passato. In un attimo Eugene avverte il freddo della neve impregnargli la schiena, mentre il corpo caldo e bollente di Rapunzel preme steso contro il suo. Il viso della ragazza è annegato nella sua spalla e la sente mormorare una serie di "_Si_" spezzati dall'emozione contro il suo orecchio. Nella caduta un po' di neve è volata e ora ricade morbida su di loro. La stringe con forza e una volta ritrovato il suo dolce viso rigato dalle lacrime la bacia suggellando quella promessa.


End file.
